Just a Dream
by musubi-chan
Summary: When Izuru, Toshiro, and Momo set out to go onto an adventure to the morgue, little did they know that it would be a portal to Las Noches.  A/U, OOC, and School-life scenarios.  No language, R&R!  Onegai ! Rated T just because.


A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about this fanfiction page being very inactive. I sort of neglected the page, so that's why stories haven't been updated. I promise to get that Hitsu/Hina done in due time. I really don't ship anymore even thought I might have a ship page still in the about section. I wrote this story that was originally for English class, but I just did some edits and made this into a Bleach fanficition. I just did this as a "hot off the press" type of thing, so forgive all of the derp. HAppy reading and belated 'Hollow'een!

* * *

><p>It was around lunchtime on the day the dead supposedly rise from their graves for one night in the year. Toshiro, Momo, and Izuru were notorious in the school for wanting a good scare along with a thrilling adventure. They were known basically as the daredevils that forever roamed the halls. Knowing that today was Halloween, they decided to all meet up at the large, now unused and usually unvisited graveyard at around 11 o'clock so that they can plan out their adventure in the graveyard.<p>

"So again, whoever brings the least amount of candy has to go down into the morgue, deal?" Said Momo, who was assuming the role of the leader.

"Deal. Toshiro, you better not chicken out of this one," said Izuru as he cocked his head toward him.

"Seriously? Why do you think I would be the one to chicken out? Whatever, I'll see you both at eleven. I've got to go on to psychology now, so I'll see the two of you in a bit," replied Toshiro, heading out the door.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Later Toshiro!" Momo called out as he was leaving the usual meeting spot.

* * *

><p>Nightfall came sooner than expected. The trio of friends did not really expect it to come that early. Izuru and Momo had already arrived, but they were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their other friend, Toshiro. Izuru, dressed up as a henchman, similar to Findor Carias's appearance. Momo, dressed up as a feminine Mad Hatter. She was starting to get a little impatient over the fact that their other friend was not there.<p>

"Izuruuuu~! When did Shiro-chan say he was going to get here? Gosh, this is taking forever!" Said Momo, who was becoming more and more anxious by the minute.

"Gosh Momo, he'll get here soon. I'm sure he-… and speak of the reaper here he comes," she said.

Toshiro was then starting to appear. His figure was starting to walk down the steep cemetery hill. He had two garbage bag-fulls of candy with him, almost not unable to carry them. It outmatched what Izuru and Momo had, so he felt a little proud. Not wanting to carry the two anymore, he dropped them onto the ground, tired from all of the carrying.

"Alright. I'm guessing it's safe to say that _I_won? Well, Izuru, Momo, how much do you have?"

"Er…I've got this much," replied Izuru taking out two grocery bags full of candy.

"And I've got…this much," replied Momo, holding up two and a half grocery bags full of candy.

"And that settles it. Izuru will be going to be the one that goes down into the morgue. We'll follow you just to keep you company, but you're going down by yourself," said Toshiro.

"Alright, deal," Izuru said, reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Toshiro, Momo, and Izuru began the short trek up the hill and down into the morgue. Once they got to the morgue, Toshiro motioned for Izuru to go on inside. Izuru reluctantly nodded, heading inside. He looked fearless, but on the inside, he was white as a sheep.<p>

Izuru went into the morgue around five minutes 'till twelve. He was starting to get scared to the point of running out. He calmed himself before anything else were to happen. He saw nothing but dead bodies and large pieces of cloth. He was almost to the point of getting sick from that wretched smell of the dead. Just then he heard a sound, along with a staircase that lead downwards. Not wanting to disappoint his friends, he went down, down into the moonlit realm known as 'Las Noches.' He had heard about Las Noches before in urban legends, but he had never actually believed that it had existed. He went down the stairs, neglecting to read the small little note attached to the staircase, warning the visitors to leave by one o'clock in the morning, otherwise they will forever stay trapped in Las Noches' clutches.

Reaching Las Noches, he saw many hollows having a merry time, since it was Halloween after all. They were enjoying themselves. He even caught a glimpse of the mighty Espada and Aizen himself in the realm. He was amazed at the sight of seeing the almighty ones in flesh. He saw many of the of the Espada conversing with the Numeros, talking, dancing, eating, and having a good time. It reminded him about what good times he spent up above. Shaking those thoughts off, he went over to where the souls gathered. He joined them in their festivities as well, having fun to the last minute.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Toshiro and Momo were worried about their friend. They tried calling out for him, wondering where he was. The even took a peak inside the morgue. The staircase that was once there was now gone. Only the note that was attached to it remained. It was already 1:30 in the morning. Momo started to get the chills, knowing that something had happened to Izuru. She started to go insane, thinking that Izuru was dead. She rushed into Toshiro's arms, still shivering from the chills. After waiting and searching, they left, feeling as though they could not find him anywhere.<p>

Izuru had the best time of his life. The fun and thrills raised his adrenaline levels to new heights. He started to grow tired, so he went to the sight of where the staircase was. He started to get a little frantic once he saw that the staircase was gone.

_'No, __it __might __just b__e __my __imagination. __Stop __freaking __out, __Izuru,' _he thought to himself.

A piece of paper then floated down and hit his head. He picked it up and read it.

_'Those __who __choose __to __enter __Las __Noches __are __free __to __enter. __Be __warned, __wary __traveler, __that y__ou __must __exit __by __one __o'clock __in __the __morn, __or __face __the __fate __of __Las __Noches __forever.'_

Reading that, he let out a scream of horror and shock. He could not accept the fact that he would be stuck in Las Noches forever. He kept screaming, until he felt a bone chilling had cover his mouth. The hand was white with the nails painted black. He had heard about the great figure that forever protected Las Noches. The figure had unsheathed their sword pointing it at Izuru. Izuru was helpless, he did not have a weapon of any sort. He finally closed his eyes, hoping for the worst. He then felt a sharp pain, but he did not feel the feeling of death. Instead, he woke up, finding that he had fallen asleep on his desk. It was two o'clock in the morning. He figured out that he was supposed to be finishing up the homework that was due on Halloween. He opened his notebook to make sure that the assignment was correct. It was to write a story about an alternate universe that would replace Tartarus with you as the one exploring the new place.


End file.
